


Oh, Baby

by denimandflowers



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mpreg, accountant!woojin, bunssodan, coarse language, lawyer!jihoon, tiny bit of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denimandflowers/pseuds/denimandflowers
Summary: A baby.Woojin and Jihoon don't know how in the hell they're going to make it with a baby.Alternatively, Woojin works at a shitty company to earn the moolah to support Jihoon's dream of becoming a lawyer, because he is whipped like that. And somehow (we all know how) they end up with a baby.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> This contains boy/boy pairing and mpreg.  
> Please read at your own discretion.
> 
> I don't even know what genre this is. A bit of fluff, a bit of angst. There's some domestic shit too.  
> I suck at summaries.
> 
> This could be between 5 and 15 chapters long, depending on the response.

“Yo, Park, where’ve you been?”

 

Woojin is panting as he reaches his desk, holding onto the edge for support. He’d had the busiest morning ever, jumping from meeting to meeting and spending what little time he had in between typing furiously at his report that was due last night (please dear god, he hopes Mr. Ahn hasn’t noticed that he hasn’t submitted it).

 

“For someone who used to dance, you’re actually heinously out-of-shape,” Jinyoung comments in a deadpan.

 

“Try running up… the stairs… to the… fifteenth floor,” Woojin says in between breaths as he tries to straighten himself.

 

“You do know we have an elevator?”

 

Woojin throws him a dirty look. “You do know, like, three out of four of them are currently being serviced? I’m not stupid, Jinyoung.”

 

“Geez, had a bad morning?” Jinyoung scowls.

 

“The worst,” Woojin shakes his head, falling into his seat. He remembers why he’s at his desk and scrambles to look for a file Ms. Kim had requested for earlier.

 

“Tell me about it,” Jinyoung replies with a sigh, a look of sympathy in his eyes.

 

It’s no surprise how overworked employees are at Chil Holdings. In fact, Woojin’s lucky enough if he doesn’t have to spend his weekends slaving away at work when he’d very much rather sleep in with his boyfriend whom he rarely gets to see even on weekdays. Sometimes they’ll go days without seeing each other, so much so that it’s a wonder if he remembers how his boyfriend actually looks like (of course, realistically speaking, he can’t ever forget his little cutie patootie love Park Jihoonie).

 

The only saving grace is the fact that they pay very well. It’s also a bonus that Woojin’s managed to ease into a circle of pretty good friends at the company ever since he started a year ago.

 

There’s Kang Daniel and Ong Seongwoo who’re in marketing just a floor above, newbie Lai Guanlin who transferred from the Taiwan branch a few months ago and Daewhi, the snarky little know-it-all who manages the front desk. And of course, there’s Bae Jinyoung. Despite being moody and a little odd, Jinyoung had been the first to approach him on his first day of work and they’d been inseparable ever since (after bonding over soju on a particularly trying day at work).

 

Woojin’s eternally grateful that he had a bunch of good friends who kept him sane when faced with the insanity that is work.

 

“Oh!” Jinyoung exclaims suddenly. Woojin pauses briefly to throw him a look before resuming his digging.

 

“I forgot why I was even here in the first place,” Jinyoung giggles.

 

“Clearly you have nothing better to do than to antagonize me,” Woojin drawls, preoccupied with the task at hand.

 

“ _Anyway_ ,” Jinyoung continues, ignoring the sarcasm, “Lover boy called me like, an hour ago and he says he’s been trying to reach you on your cell but you’ve not picked up any of his calls or replied any of his messages. He sounded kinda worried, he thought you were dead in a ditch or something. Bless his soul.”

 

Woojin pauses at the mention of his boyfriend. Jihoon never bothered his friends for anything and it did seem a little weird that he made the effort to get in touch with Jinyoung, of all people. Then again, if the situation were reversed and Jihoon had been the one who went AWOL, Woojin would have panicked and called Sungwoon, Jihoon’s brother, too.

 

“After he made me promise you were still alive, he said for you to read his messages. Nothing urgent or anything, but he did mention something about being in the sick room.”

 

Woojin’s eyes snapped up to look at Jinyoung as he froze. “Sick room?”

 

“Yeah,” Jinyoung says slowly, “He said not to worry or anything but he explained it in text.”

 

“And you didn’t bother to tell me?” Woojin shrieks as he scrambles yet again, this time in search for his phone.

 

“I _am_ telling you,” Jinyoung rolls his eyes, crossing his arms indignantly.

 

“That’s like, the first thing you’re supposed to tell me,” Woojin grumbles as he blindly yanks open any and every drawer.

 

“He said for you not to worry,” Jinyoung stresses. “Maybe next time, I don’t know, try not to lose your phone?”

 

“It was dead when I got here this morning so I figured I’d just leave it at the desk.” Woojin lets out a groan. “I forgot to charge it last night.” He finally finds it under an intimidating pile of documents.

 

 “Hey, do you have a charger?”

 

Jinyoung unplugs it from his desk nearby and hands it to the older man.

 

“I’m guessing you’re not coming with us for lunch?” Jinyoung gestures to the elevator with his head, hands in the pockets of his trousers.

 

“You guys go ahead,” Woojin says distractedly as he stares at his phone, impatiently waiting for it to come to life.  

 

“Aight,” Jinyoung says as he starts to leave. “Tell Jihoon I said to feel better!”

 

His phone finally turns on and a stream of messages and missed call notifications flood in. With frantic fingers, Woojin opens their chat.

 

**My Love Hoonie**

i feel like shit this morning :-(((

8.23am

 

**My Love Hoonie**

i think im gonna head home. i feel like im gonna pass out

9.30am

 

**My Love Hoonie**

yo, don’t get mad but i actually did pass out lol

11.03am

 

**My Love Hoonie**

hey are u busy? i tried calling but your phone isn’t even turned on?

11.08am

 

**My Love Hoonie**

anw i dont wanna be a pain in the ass but they said i cant go home unless someone comes to pick me up

protocol or whatever

kinda stupid……

11.10am

 

**My Love Hoonie**

Jinyoung says you’re in a meeting. call me when u get a chance?

11.25am

 

* * *

 

 

“Jihoon, what the fuck?”

 

“I’m _fine_ ,” Jihoon rolls his eyes at the sight of his frazzled boyfriend. Woojin approaches him with impatient steps, fussing over him even before he reaches the bed.

 

“Fainting in class isn’t exactly what one would call ' _fine_ ', Jihoon,” Woojin chides. His eyes are narrowed, the anger in them a stark contrast to the gentle way he caresses his cheek. Jihoon whines, melting into the touch.

 

“I’m just so _tiiiii—red_ ,” Jihoon admits with a sigh. He sends an exaggerated pout in his boyfriend’s way. Woojin pulls away with a stern look.

 

“I did warn you, didn’t I? Maybe it’s possible for others, but _you’re_ clearly not made to juggle work and part-time studies.”

 

“Thanks for the support,” Jihoon grumbles. “Boyfriend of the year award goes to you, Woojin, _really_.” He’s hit by a wave of dizziness and his head falls into his hands as he groans.

 

“Look, we can either continue this stupid argument about how much of an idiot you are, or we can head home and I can make you some nice, hot chicken soup while you rest up.” Woojin starts gathering Jihoon’s shit because Jihoon looks like he’s going to pass out again, and Woojin knows he _is_ boyfriend of the year. He doesn’t need Jihoon’s validation. Jihoon is emotionally constipated anyway and would rather eat a sock than admit how much of a great boyfriend Woojin is.

 

“You’re an asshole,” Jihoon spits but there’s no bite to it. “But you’re literally an angel,” he sighs dreamily at the thought of some nice warm food.

 

“I know, bitch,” Woojin grins as he helps Jihoon out of bed. “What would you do without me, right?”

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re not gonna try and convince me to quit my job, are you?” Jihoon wonders as he looks at his boyfriend in the driver’s seat. Woojin’s been silent ever since they left the school and there’s a contemplative look in his eyes. One that Jihoon knows and is afraid of.

 

“No,” Woojin says after a moment. They stop at a red light and Woojin looks over at Jihoon with a sigh. “I know you’re just going to argue with me on this anyway. You’re a stubborn little shit like that.”

 

“Hey! You’re a stubborn little shit too!” Jihoon cries indignantly.

 

“See? You get competitive over every single thing.”

 

“I’m not—” Jihoon starts to say but stops himself when Woojin looks at him with a smirk, knowing he just proved his point. He crosses his arms and leans back into his seat with a scowl.

 

“It’s okay, babe,” Woojin chuckles. “That’s what I love about you anyway.”

 

“Don’t try to change the subject, Park Woojin.” Jihoon’s scowl deepens. They pull into the carpark of their complex and Woojin kills the engine before turning his attention to his sulking boyfriend.

 

“I love that you’re passionate about your dreams, okay? But Jihoon, you gotta learn how to take better care of yourself,” Woojin says seriously.

 

“You were the one who said I should give it a shot,” Jihoon points out.

 

“I know I did,” Woojin says, frustration bubbling inside. Jihoon didn’t seem to understand but Woojin’s always been the more patient one between them. He lets out a sigh, running a hand through his already tousled hair.

 

“Don’t be mad,” Jihoon says softly, watching him intently.

 

“I’m not mad,” Woojin assures him, taking his hands in his own. “I just wish you didn’t push yourself too hard. You know I’ll always support you, right? I don’t care if I gotta do more time at work. Anything for you, I’ll do it, I hope you know that.”

 

Jihoon’s throat clogs up with emotion as he stares at Woojin.

 

They’ve been together through thick and thin since they were fifteen. Six years may not seem like a long time but they’ve been through so much that it felt like it was. Losing his parents six years ago, Woojin had felt like he had nothing to live for. But that same year, he met Jihoon. Park Jihoon who was an enigma, but a smile so blinding it could rival the sun. Park Jihoon with his snarky comments but the kindest heart.

 

Jihoon’s parents hadn’t been the nicest to Woojin. At one point they’d even objected to their relationship, claiming that Woojin wasn’t good enough for their son. But Woojin had proved himself well, showing them he was very much capable of supporting their son. Besides, Jihoon didn’t want anyone else. He wanted Park Woojin and nobody else was going to compare.

 

“ _Stop_ ,” Jihoon says, pulling a face despite the smile threatening to break through. “You’ve done so much for me. I don’t want you to feel like it’s your responsibility to take care of me.”

 

“I’m doing this because I want to. I want to see you succeed. I’m proud of how far we’ve come. I’m happy where we are right now. Just, let me do this one thing, alright?”

 

“Yeah,” Jihoon murmurs. He pulls his hands out of Woojin’s hold and reaches up to cup his face, thumb lightly brushing his cheeks. “I love you, you know that, right?”

 

Jihoon rarely said those words, but when he did, it always made Woojin’s heart swell with love. “I know,” he grins.

 

* * *

 

 

“Jihoonie?”

 

Sungwoon stares at the lump of blankets on his sofa. It wasn’t a surprise to sometimes come home and find his younger brother in his apartment. He’d given the spare keys to Jihoon a few years ago when he’d gone on a trip and had needed someone to water his plants. Jihoon never gave them back, and Sungwoon never asked for it. Since then, Jihoon would appear occasionally, usually when he’d had a fight with Woojin.

 

“Did you guys have another fight?” Sungwoon wonders as he undoes the tie around his neck and sets his briefcase on the ground. Jihoon sits up, eyes still heavy with sleep as he blinks at his older brother.

 

“No,” he replies belatedly, scratching at his neck. He pulls his knees to his chest, disorientation slowly dissipating.

 

“Did you wash your feet? You know I don’t like it when you get my sofa dirty.” Sungwoon nags as he picks an opened bag of chips off the floor.

 

“ _Hyung_ ,” Jihoon begins, staring hard at the carpet.

 

“What is it?” Sungwoon holds his breath when he finally notices Jihoon’s unnerving expression.

 

“I have a problem,” Jihoon says, eyes flickering up to meet his older brother’s concerned gaze. Sungwoon watches the mix of confusion and fear dance around in his eyes.

 

“Jihoonie? Are you okay?”

 

“Um, I think I might be pregnant.”

 

 


	2. two

 

Woojin pauses where he’s typing away at his laptop to stretch his neck. He reaches out for his cup of coffee and takes a long sip from it, blinking away the exhaustion he feels creeping up on him. It’s way past 10, but of course he had to be stuck in the office, faced with an endless mountain of work.

 

His eyes flicker to his phone when it lights up with a message. He doesn’t hesitate when he sees that it’s from Jihoon, grabbing his phone to read it. He wasn’t going to take anymore chances after yesterday’s incident.

 

**My Love Hoonie**

i’m gonna stay the night at sungwoon hyung’s

10.34pm

**You**

yeah, alright. i’ll come pick u up tomorrow morning?

10.35pm

 

**My Love Hoonie**

actually, i was thinking of staying over for a few days. u don’t mind, do u?

10.35pm

 

**You**

Okay. i miss u already :-(

10.36pm

**My Love Hoonie**

don’t be so dramatic

10.38pm

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You do know there’s this thing called a condom? The thing I gave you when you turned 18?”

 

Jihoon chokes on his cereal and grabs a tissue to cough out bits of it. He makes a face as he reaches for his glass of water. Sometimes he hates how Sungwoon had literally no filter to the things he says. Jihoon would hate to have a talk about his sex life with his own best friend, Kim Jaehwan, let alone his older _brother_.

 

Nevertheless, he did find the need to defend their actions. “We got ourselves checked and we decided we didn’t need it. It’s not like we’re sleeping with other people, anyway, _and_ —why in the world am I talking to you about this?” Jihoon gags, face turning red in morbid embarrassment.

 

“I’m just saying you guys should have used one. It’s not rocket science. If you stick it without a glove someone’s bound to end up with a baby,” Sungwoon rambles on unabashedly.

 

Jihoon waves his hands in front of Sungwoon’s face, refusing to listen to any more of his unfiltered nagging.

 

“Could we concentrate on the _actual_ problem here? Not the _how’s_ and _why’s_ that led to it?” Jihoon pleads, groaning into his hands. If his brother uttered one more word about his sex life he was going to combust from embarrassment.

 

Sungwoon folds his arms in front of himself on the table, takes one look at his younger brother, and sighs.

 

“Are you gonna tell him?”

 

“It’s not like I have a choice, do I?” Jihoon purses his lips. “I mean, it’s his baby, too.”

 

“Great,” Sungwoon says, a wave of relief washing over him. “Now, what are you going to do? There are always options, I hope you know that.”

 

“I know,” Jihoon replies quietly. He bites at his lower lip, staring down at his flat tummy. It’s weird to thing that something was growing in there. Will grow to become _someone_ in a matter of months. He doesn’t know what to do, but he knows it’s a decision he has to make with Woojin.

 

“You don’t have to decide today,” Sungwoon speaks out again, as if noticing his inner turmoil. “A baby is a big deal. Just take a couple of days to think about what you really want. And don’t forget to talk to Woojinie when you’re ready.”

 

“Yeah, I know,” Jihoon nods. “Thanks, hyung.”

 

“My baby brother,” Sungwoon coos, reaching out to ruffle Jihoon’s hair. Jihoon scowls but lets him anyway.

 

“I was thinking of making an appointment for tomorrow. Will you come with me?”

 

“I have a morning shift but I’m pretty sure I could sweet talk Jisung into letting me do an afternoon shift instead.”

 

“Thanks, hyung,” Jihoon beams. “Really. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

 

“You’ll be even more of a bumbling idiot, that’s what you’d be,” Sungwoon teases as he gets up to do the dishes. “You sure the cereal’s enough for you? Also, you don’t feel nauseous, do you? Because I just changed the sheets and I kinda don’t want to have to clean your vomit off them if you do end up puking your guts out.”

 

“I haven’t been sick like that,” Jihoon rolls his eyes. “The only symptom I had was feeling exhausted all the damn time, but I chalked that up to school and work.”

 

“And I _did_ start some pretty petty fights with Woojin, but I thought it’s just because he was being an idiot, which is what I have to deal with on a daily basis, so I couldn’t really tell with that one.”

 

“Hey,” Sungwoon says contemplatively from where he was doing the dishes at the sink, “Could it be that you made a mistake?” He says warily. “Like, you’re not a hundred percent certain that you’re pregnant, right?”

 

“Well…”

 

“Did you take a test?” Sungwoon turns off the tap and dries his hand with a towel, turning around to face his brother.

 

“I took one this morning on a hunch." A weird feeling washes over Jihoon. Could Sungwoon be right? Had he jumped to conclusions based on one test? Those things weren’t exactly foolproof, and Jihoon’s heard that it could give a false result sometimes.

 

“Should I take another?” Jihoon wonders. And what if it showed a different result? Jihoon didn’t know what to feel about it when he was already starting to get used to the idea of a baby in him despite knowing of its existence for less than a day.

 

“No,” Sungwoon shakes his head. “You’re going to the doctors tomorrow anyway, right? You’ll know for sure then.”

 

“Yeah,” Jihoon says distractedly as he watches his brother walk away.

 

He’s lying if he says there’s not a _tiny_ part of him that hopes there’s something in there when he puts a hand over his stomach.

 

* * *

 

 

Woojin gets back at a quarter past midnight.

 

He toes off his dress shoes as he closes the door behind him and trudges towards the bedroom with bleary eyes. He has half a mind to go straight to bed without a shower, in his work clothes, but decides against it when he thinks about all the nagging Jihoon would do if he were here.

 

He peels the clothes off himself and wraps a towel around his torso with what little energy he has left before making his way towards the bathroom. The warm water feels nice and soothing against his skin. He spends a little more time lathering himself in soap and shampoo than he’d planned, finding that it’s actually quite stress-relieving.

 

The shower seemed to be more refreshing than he’d imagined it to be and by the time he was done, he was left feeling more awake than before. Letting out a content sigh, he stands in front of the mirror and reaches out for his toothbrush.

 

His hand freezes midair when he catches sight of something on the counter.

 

“What the _hell_?” Woojin says under his breath, heart racing at the implication.

 

It takes him a few seconds of disbelief before he finally snaps out of his stupor. Rushing into the room, he frantically reaches into the pocket of his trousers to retrieve his phone.

 

It’s late, but that fact doesn’t register into Woojin’s head. All he knows is that he has to talk to Jihoon. _Now_.

 

It takes him three tries before the call is connected.

 

“ _He’s asleep_ ,” a voice he wasn’t expecting carries across the line.

 

“Sungwoon hyung?” Woojin says stupidly.

 

“ _It’s late.”_

“Is Jihoon—is he—” Woojin splutters as he stares down at the kit in his hand. Two pink lines. That means positive, right?

 

 _“Oh._ ” Sungwoon breathes on the other end, realizing the situation. _“I’m assuming you found the test?”_

“Fuck,” Woojin swears, dumbfounded. “Sorry. I mean. I just— _is it true_?”

 

 _“Yes,”_ Sungwoon replies, his voice quiet. _“I mean, he’s not very sure but he’s going to find out tomorrow at the doctor’s.”_

Woojin sinks onto the bed, still staring at the kit in his hand. He can’t make out what he feels. He just needs to talk to Jihoon. He needs to figure this out, _they_ need to figure it out.

 

 _“Hey, Woojin.”_ Sungwoon’s voice brings him back to reality. His hand falls as he looks up at the ceiling, mind riddled with a thousand thoughts. _“I know it’s overwhelming, but don’t be upset, alright? Jihoon’s already stressed about it as it is.”_

“He didn’t even tell me,” Woojin says, suddenly angry.

 

 _“He just found out this morning. Look,”_ Sungwoon sighs. _“It’s better if you talk to him about it, alright? Call him tomorrow morning. I’m sure he’ll want you to be there.”_

“Yeah,” Woojin says, exhaustion creeping up in him again. “Yeah, okay, I will.”

 


	3. three

 

Jihoon wakes up feeling jittery.

 

He’s had a decent amount of sleep but it feels like he hadn’t slept at all. He’s gone through so many changes in the last twenty-four hours alone and he felt like he couldn’t keep up with anything. He hears Sungwoon in the kitchen and glances at the time on his phone.

 

8.15am.

 

He groans as he throws his legs over the side of the bed, closing his eyes for a moment to get his bearings. He’s hit by a sudden wave of nausea at the smell of scrambled eggs and makes a beeline for the bathroom, hand clasped over his mouth.

 

“Jihoonie?”

 

Jihoon makes an unintelligent sound, a cross between annoyance and a sob, when Sungwoon appears at the door with a deep frown etched onto his face, a spatula in hand. The older man approaches him with a look of empathy, crouching down beside him where he’s dry heaving.

 

“This could be the start of your morning sickness,” Sungwoon states rather unhelpfully. Jihoon doesn’t even have the energy to retort but at least the rhythmic patting on his back is soothing.

 

Jihoon wants to cry when it’s over, because he’s dramatic like that. But he has no tears and he’s not actually sad about it. Just 99% exhausted and 1% utterly confused.

 

“Why don’t you shower and get changed, and I’ll prepare some toast for you. That okay?”

 

“Toast sounds good. But _please_ keep the eggs away,” Jihoon shudders.

 

“I’m on it,” Sungwoon smiles.

 

Jihoon spends some time under the shower, hoping that things go well today. He thinks about going to the doctor and finally getting a confirmation, he thinks about the baby and what it would be like to have one. But mostly he thinks about Woojin. Will Woojin be happy? Angry? Disappointed? Honestly, he doesn’t know. It could go any way. What he _does_ know is that he wants Woojin to be there, with him. He can’t do this alone.

 

Sungwoon is pouring himself a cup of coffee when Jihoon walks into the kitchen. There are no signs of egg anywhere and he feels an overwhelming sense of gratitude for his brother.

 

“Feel better?” Sungwoon asks as they sit at the table.

 

“Much,” Jihoon nods. “Seriously, hyung. I really appreciate everything you’re doing for me.”

 

“Now, don’t get too sappy,” Sungwoon laughs. “This is just me fulfilling my big brother duties. If you weren’t my adorable little brother, I wouldn’t so much as lift a finger for your annoying ass.”

 

Jihoon grins as he picks up his toast and takes a big bite, suddenly famished.

 

“Jihoon,” Sungwoon begins. He looks up at his brother and catches the guilty expression on his face.

 

Jihoon frowns. “What did you do?”

 

“Nothing,” Sungwoon says quickly. “I mean, it’s not my fault but…”

 

“But what?”

 

“Woojin called last night.”

 

Jihoon pales at the mention of his boyfriend. The sheepish look on Sungwoon’s face isn’t exactly very comforting.

 

“Did he find out?” Jihoon asks in a tiny voice. His appetite is long gone and he feels sick with the thought of Woojin finding out about his secret. Jihoon’s not ready to face him. He doesn’t even know what to say to Woojin. Hell, he hasn’t even come to terms with it. How did he expect to talk it through with his boyfriend?

 

Sungwoon pauses before he lets out a sigh. “You left the test lying around, you idiot.”

 

“Oh my god,” Jihoon gulps, leaning back into his seat as he fanned himself with a hand.

 

“Hey, don’t freak out.”

 

“How can I not freak out?” Jihoon cries. He feels himself start to hyperventilate at the thought of Woojin’s disappointed face. “He’ll think I kept it from him!”

 

“You just found out yesterday,” Sungwoon reasons. “Besides, he says he’ll be there for the appointment. You can talk then. You shouldn’t drag things out. Just _talk_ it out with him.”

 

Sungwoon did have a point. There was no reason to put it off. But it didn’t make Jihoon feel any less nervous.

 

“What are you so afraid of?” Sungwoon wonders. His eyes are soft and encouraging as he looks at Jihoon.

 

“I’m just,” Jihoon sighs, staring down at his hands. “I’m scared it will change us, change what we have. And what if, what he wants is different from what _I_ want?”

 

“It’s Woojin,” Sungwoon simply says, as if it were the answer to everything. Jihoon looks at Sungwoon. “He’s your best friend. You tell him everything.”

 

Jihoon blinks stupidly. Sungwoon’s right. Why was he even afraid? Nobody knew him better than Woojin did. Woojin could take one look at him and he would know exactly what to do.

 

“Yeah,” Jihoon says, finally able to let out the breath he’d been holding.

 

* * *

 

 _“I can’t believe you’d do this to me,”_ Jinyoung grumbles on the other end of the line.

 

“You owe me one, remember?”

 

_“Are you making shit up again?”_

“Dude, three weeks ago. You got shitfaced at Daniel and Seongwoo’s housewarming party.”

 

Jinyoung groans at the memory. He’d had the worst hangover the following day and forgotten that it was a Monday. But Woojin, being the saint that he was, had sat in for him in one of his meetings.

 

Woojin laughs at Jinyoung’s reaction. “Who gets _that_ drunk at a housewarming party?”

 

_“Shut up.”_

 

“That’s your best comeback?” Woojin laughs even harder. Jinyoung wants to punch him in the face, he really does. But yes, that was his best comeback, because that particular memory is something so embarrassing that he wants to keep it locked away for the rest of eternity.

 

 _“If I do this one thing, we’ll be even, right? Because I don’t want to live my life in constant fear that you’ll keep holding that over my head,”_ Jinyoung warns.

 

“Swear on my unborn child,” it slips out before Woojin realizes what he’d just said. “Shit,” he curses under his breath.

 

 _“Good,”_ Jinyoung replies, unaware of Woojin’s turmoil. “ _Because if you break this promise I will pray that your child looks like an actual sparrow.”_

 

Woojin lets out a nervous chuckle. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. I gotta go. Thanks again Jinyoungie!”

 

Jinyoung hums before Woojin ends the call.

 

Woojin feels completely out of place as he stood in the clinic. There were pregnant people everywhere. Some had bellies as big as a watermelon. Others seemed like they weren’t showing yet. It was hard to imagine Jihoon amongst them. Everyone looked older than he was, which only made him feel weirder.

 

“Could I help you, sir?” A young woman in uniform approaches him. Woojin waves his hand to say no, excusing himself as he shuffled awkwardly towards a corner of the room and pulls out his phone.

 

It’s another ten minutes or so of waiting before Woojin looks up and sees Jihoon and Sungwoon standing at the reception, filling out a form. He pockets his phone and takes a deep breath as he walks towards them.

 

“Hey,” he greets, reaching out for Jihoon’s waist. Jihoon startles at the voice but gives a small smile when he turns around in Woojin’s hold. Woojin leans in and gives him a quick peck on the cheek.

 

“I…” Jihoon starts to say but he gets cut off by a nurse.

 

“Mr. Park, if you could just come this way. There are a couple of tests to do.”

 

Woojin gives his hand a squeeze before he sends him on his way. _We can talk after_ , he says through the look he gives Jihoon.

 

“He threw up this morning,” Sungwoon says conversationally as they walk towards some empty seats.

 

“Oh.” Woojin frowns as they sit. “I guess it’s pretty much confirmed now, isn’t it?”

 

Sungwoon hums. They let the silence between them sink in for a moment.

 

“Listen, Woojin,” Sungwoon says, turning to look at the younger man. Despite the polite smile on his face, Sungwoon has a terrifying glint in his eyes. “If you ever hurt my baby brother, I’ll make sure you don’t have enough resources left to make another baby.”

 

Woojin stares at him with a wounded look. “You know I love your brother with all my heart.”

 

“I know,” Sungwoon replies easily. “But I also know you could love someone so much but still hurt them in the cruelest ways.”

 

“Anyway,” Sungwoon stands up as if he hadn’t just dropped a dramatic cinematic line and gives him a pat on the shoulder. “I trust that you’ll take very good care of him, Woojinie.”

 

He glances at his phone. “Minhyun’s waiting for me. If Jihoon curses me for leaving him alone with his boyfriend, which I’m sure he will, just let him know that I’d rather spend my morning off with _my_ boyfriend and not babysitting him.”

 

* * *

 

Jihoon is nervous as he sits in the chair.

 

He’s done a couple of tests, and is only now feeling anxious for the results. The nurse who had tended to him enters with a warm smile and a clipboard in hand.

 

“Mr. Lee is ready to see you now. He’ll let you know of the results.”

 

“Oh, um, could you get someone for me?”

 

“Your husband?” The young nurse smiles knowingly.

 

“He’s not my husband,” Jihoon laughs nervously. “But, yeah. His name’s Woojin. Park Woojin?”

 

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll have him in here in a sec.”

 

Jihoon mumbles a thanks as he leans into the seat. He stares at the ultrasound machine and wonders if he’ll get to use it today. If he does, it would only make things real. Well, _shit_.

 

Sometime in between Jihoon’s rising panic, there’s a knock on the door and it swings open to reveal Woojin in all his tanned-skinned glory. They gaze at each other for a moment before Woojin wordlessly makes his way over and takes Jihoon’s hand in his.

 

“So, Mr. Park, I’ve got some exciting news for you.” Dr. Lee says as soon as he walks in. He’s smiling as his eyes scan through the papers in front of him.

 

He looks up and gives them a wide smile. “You’re pregnant indeed. Six weeks along, to be exact.”

 

Jihoon nods, numb with emotions he couldn’t decipher.

 

“It says here that you found out when you fainted? Your blood glucose levels seem a little low. Are you currently experiencing anything stressful?

 

“He’s working and studying. He’s constantly stressed,” Woojin says as a matter-of-factly before Jihoon could even get a word in.

 

“Oh, that doesn’t sound too good,” Dr. Lee says reproachfully.

 

“At this stage I recommend that you go easy with any kind of work load. The first trimester’s always the most precarious. Anything can happen in the first three months.”

 

Jihoon catches Woojin nodding earnestly in the corner of his eyes.

 

“Other than advising you to take things easy, I’ll prescribe you with a bunch of good ol’ vitamins to help you along with this pregnancy.” Dr. Lee starts scribbling on the paper. “If you have any other questions, you can always ask. There’s no such thing as a silly question, especially since this is your first time.”

 

“Anything else you’d like to know for now?”

 

Jihoon shakes his head but Woojin lets go of his hand, the distance between them suddenly suffocating.

 

“What about other, um, you know, _options_?” Woojin stumbles over his question.

 

Dr. Lee pauses, looks up at Woojin to regard him. “You mean abortion or adoption?”

 

Woojin swallows hard. “Yes.” Beside him, Jihoon’s heart starts to race.

 

“If you do decide that you aren’t going to keep this baby, then we do have some options for you to consider,” Dr. Lee says slowly. He reaches out for a stack of pamphlets and hands them over. “You can take a look at these to help you make a decision. If you need anything else, we offer some services in the clinics on the other floors, but this one’s specifically for those who are keeping theirs.”

 

“I’ll set an appointment for your ultrasound and check up in a few weeks. You can collect your prescription at the pharmacy outside,” Dr. Lee smiles.

 

“Thank you,” Jihoon says quietly as they leave the room.

 

* * *

 

“Did you mean what you said?” Jihoon stares at his hands. He’s not angry, but he does feel a little upset.

 

“What about?” Woojin asks tersely. He stands, walks to the edge of the pond and shoves his hands into the pockets of his coat.

 

“Do you want this baby?” Jihoon asks simply, his voice eerily calm as he lifts his head to stare at the back of Woojin’s head instead. “Just tell me the truth. I won’t be mad if you say no.”

 

“Honestly?” Woojin bites his lips. He turns around briefly, glancing at Jihoon’s face to gauge his reaction. “I don’t know.”

 

Jihoon’s eyes fall. “Well. He did say there’s a chance that I might lose this baby. If we’re lucky we won’t even have to think about it and it’ll be just like it never happened.” His smile is so fake it makes Woojin cringe.

 

“What?” Woojin wonders if Jihoon understood what he’d just meant by those words.

 

“Can we go home? It’s getting cold.” Jihoon gets up without waiting for an answer.

 

“No,” Woojin says in a clipped tone, a deep frown on his face. “ _Jihoon_ ,” he calls. “Stop it. Come back here.”

 

“ _What_?” Jihoon grits out as he rolls his eyes. “Can we go? We had the talk. It’s over. Let’s get out of this fucking cold.”

 

“This discussion isn’t over,” Woojin stares at him, an incredulous look on his face.

 

“You made a choice!” Jihoon shouts. He hadn’t mean to scream at Woojin but he was starting to feel irritated.

 

“You literally just said you wouldn’t get mad if I told you the truth,” Woojin says, annoyed. “And I didn’t even say no. I said _I don’t know_. You can’t possibly expect me to have an answer when I just found out about this a few hours ago?”

 

Jihoon stands there, quietly seething. Woojin takes a few steps towards him.

 

“Let’s say we decide to go through with this. Have you even thought about what this would mean? We’re barely adults ourselves, Jihoon. What about school? How are we gonna keep up with the rent? Where are we gonna get the money to pay for the baby’s shit and stuff?”

 

Jihoon hates how Woojin’s right about everything. Realistically speaking if they kept this baby… it wasn’t going to be easy. They were already struggling with what they had now. Was it worth it to put themselves through all that?

 

Jihoon visibly deflates, his shoulders slumped as he curls into himself. “God," he murmurs. "It’s really fucking cold.”

 

Woojin shrugs off his coat as takes hastened steps towards Jihoon and angrily drapes it around his shoulders. “Why do you only have a stupid sweater on?” he mumbles, annoyed.

 

“You told me to be honest but you’re not even being honest with me yourself,” Woojin fumed.

 

“Look,” Jihoon says shakily. “I just need you to be there for me, okay? Because right now it just feels like I’m alone in this.”

 

Woojin finally takes a good look at him, taking in the fear and uncertainty in Jihoon’s eyes. The vulnerability shining bright. Suddenly everything else didn’t matter. What were they even arguing about? It was so stupid. Jihoon needed him and there he was, being an unreasonable ass.

 

Without another word, Woojin reaches out for Jihoon’s hand and pulls him in closer, kissing him on the side of his head.

 

 


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support so far. I'm having so much fun writing this!  
> Can anyone guess who the baby will look like???
> 
> Also was considering writing a one shot because I feel like writing a highschool au :-)

“Do you feel better?”

 

Woojin watches as Jihoon shuffles out of their room and falls onto the sofa beside him, rubbing at his eyes. He sets the laptop down onto the coffee table and turns his body so he was facing the older.

 

“Yes,” Jihoon mutters, suppressing a yawn with the back of his hand. They lock eyes for a moment and Jihoon catches the younger’s lip quirk ever so slightly into a smile. Woojin throws his arms open and Jihoon doesn’t hesitate to crawl into them, burrowing his head into Woojin’s chest.

 

“Mmm, you smell nice,” Jihoon mumbles, burying his nose into the younger’s soft cotton pajamas.

 

“And you smell like puke.” Woojin makes a face but doesn’t pull away.

 

“I guess you should get used to the smell because I don’t think it’s going away any time soon,” Jihoon grumbles. He’s had to run to the bathroom at least three times since they got home. By the third time he was feeling too weak to get out of bed, and Woojin ended up having to bring a sick bucket to him instead.

 

Woojin holds him tighter. “Listen, I did some planning while you were asleep.”

 

Jihoon pulls out of Woojin’s hold to look at him. “Planning?”

 

“Yeah,” Woojin replies, face lighting up as he reaches for his laptop. “I think if we keep to this plan, we’ll have enough for school, rent, and the baby. I’ve worked out the numbers. It doesn’t seem too bad. Look, we even have a bit of extra, which we can save for a bigger apartment.”

 

Jihoon stares at the numbers on the screen. “Woojin…” He lifts his gaze to meet Woojin’s again. “Where are we gonna get this much money? I have, like, $11 in my savings account.”

 

“Babe, I know you’re a broke ass bitch but I’m not,” Woojin says seriously. “The numbers in blue are from my inheritance,” he explains patiently. “The ones in green are from the bonus I’ll get from working overtime. And, the most important thing is that you can quit your job.”

 

Jihoon stares at Woojin. He knows Woojin’s always been good with numbers. For him to plan their lives out like it’s the only thing that matters makes Jihoon choke up with emotion.

 

“You shouldn’t have to use your inheritance,” Jihoon starts to say but Woojin shoots him a look that says it’s not up for discussion.

 

“There’s plenty more where that came from. Besides, I don’t need it for anything else. Mum and dad said it’s for my future, and my future is you.”

 

Jihoon hates how Woojin can say such sentimental shit like that so easily without batting an eye. He wishes he could be as open with his feelings; Woojin deserved that much.

 

“At least let me pitch in with the finances. Let me keep my job. I’d feel so fucking useless if I let you pay for everything…”

 

“You’re the house for our baby,” Woojin says with an incredulous look on his face, as if he couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that Jihoon didn’t think he played the most important role. “How is that being useless?” He reaches out to squish Jihoon’s cheeks together. “Come on, I wanna see a smile.”

 

“Do you really have to spend more time at work? I rarely get to see you as it is.”

 

“It’ll only be for the next few months. When I get that promotion the pay increment will be more than enough. Besides, you think I haven’t thought this through? I wanna be there to raise our baby together.”

 

“What did I do to deserve you, Park Woojin?” Jihoon sniffles.

 

“You didn’t, you big baby." Woojin grins that snaggle toothed grin that Jihoon really fucking loves. “You’re just lucky you have a cute face.”

 

“Well,” Jihoon wipes at his nose. “Let’s hope it has my face then.”

 

* * *

 

“You’re having a _what_?!”

 

“A baby,” Woojin deadpans, regarding Daehwi with a side-eye.

 

“Oh my god!!!” Daehwi shrieks, jumping up and down, his tray of food still in hand. Woojin powers ahead, trying to distance himself from the younger man because being out in public with Daehwi is _always_ an embarrassing event. Daehwi’s like a little puppy that couldn’t keep still, always barking happily at people, always running into shit and doing things he’s not supposed to.

 

“Have you thought of names yet? Is it a boy or a girl?” Daehwi rambles excitedly as they make it to their table in one piece.

 

“No, and no.” Woojin bites into his croissant. “Jihoon’s only six weeks along. It’s literally the size of a pea at this stage.”

 

“Is that why Jinyoung caught you with multiple google tabs open about how big a baby is at the six-week mark of pregnancy?”

 

Woojin’s face flushes a deep shade of red as he stares at the croissant in his hands.

 

“Woojinie’s all grown up,” Daehwi coos. “He’s gonna have a family of his own.”

 

“Shut up,” Woojin can’t stop the grin that spreads across his face.

 

“This is so exciting!” Daehwi shrieks. “Do you think Jihoon will let me take him baby shopping?”

 

“I only put up with you because for some reason Jihoon thinks you’re cute.”

 

“What? That’s rude,” Daehwi makes a sound of annoyance. “I like Jihoon better anyway.”

 

“I second that,” Jinyoung slides into the empty seat beside Daehwi. “What are we talking about?”

 

“I was asking Woojin if I could bring Jihoon shop for baby supplies.”

 

Jinyoung makes a face. “Gross. I didn’t ask about Woojin’s fetish tendencies.”

 

“Dude,” Daehwi hisses. “We’re talking about _the_ baby. The one Woojin and Jihoon created out of passion?”

 

“Could we, maybe, stop talking about my sex life?”

 

“We’re talking about Woojin’s sex life _again_?” Seongwoo groans as he takes the seat beside Woojin. “Is this going to become a thing during lunch?”

 

“We’re not talking about his sex life, we’re talking about how it led to the miracle of life,” Jinyoung pipes in.

 

“You’re having a baby?” Seongwoo looks at Woojin for confirmation. Woojin rolls his eyes. He had planned to keep it a secret and announce it during their get-together on the weekend but he supposes he should have known it would be impossible, considering he has Jinyoung and Daehwi as friends.

 

“Yes, I am. I’m going to be a father, okay?”

 

“Wow, that’s neat! Congrats Woojin, my man!” Daniel appears out of nowhere, a blinding smile plastered across his face.

 

Woojin groans into his hands.

 

* * *

 

 

“You gotta stop that late-night ramen snacking,” is the first thing Jaehwan says to Jihoon when the other arrives for their study date. “You look like a cow.” He gives Jihoon a condescending once over, taking in the awful neon pink pullover.

 

“Oh, you’re gonna love this,” Jihoon laughs, but the smile on his face isn’t cheery in the slightest.

 

“What?” Jaehwan mutters distractedly, turning his attention back to his laptop. “You’re pregnant?”

 

There’s nothing but silence as a reply, and Jaehwan looks up again to see Jihoon staring at him in a deadpan.

 

Jaehwan gasps. Quite comically, too. “You’re kidding.”

 

“Do I look like I’m kidding?”

 

“I don’t know…” Jaehwan mumbles, “I can never tell with you. I mean, remember that one time you told your brother you were gonna smother his pet rabbit in his sleep just because he ate the last piece of chicken?”

 

“I was 10.”

 

“…exactly,” Jaehwan looks a little bit spooked.

 

“Anyway,” Jihoon shakes his head. He throws his bag onto the table and swings his legs over the bench. “You’re right. I am. Pregnant, I mean.” His nose does an involuntary scrunch, as if he’s still not used to saying it. Well, _he’s_ not used to it yet.

 

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Jaehwan says rather eloquently.

 

He opens his mouth to say something less vulgar but Jihoon beats him to it. “ _Don’t_ ask me how. I’ve had all varying degrees of how, where, when and, believe it or not, _who_ from Sungwoon hyung. The whole works.”

 

“Will you hit me if I asked who the father is? It’s definitely Park Woojin’s, right?”

 

Jaehwan cowers at Jihoon’s murderous glare. “You were quite the slut in high school,” Jaehwan points out defensively. “Didn’t you two-time Kim Yuna with Kang Minseo, while having that little fling with Ahn Hyeongseob?”

 

Jihoon flings a pencil at his best friend. It hits Jaehwan in the chest and the latter thinks, yeah, he kinda deserved that. “Shut up, this is serious. I’m going to be a _parent_.” Jihoon cringes again. “To some tiny,” he makes some kind of weird gesture with his index finger and thumb, waving it into his best friend’s face, “Little, icky _thing_.”

 

“You’ll be a great parent, Jihoon,” Jaehwan says seriously. “I don’t know anyone else who loves their child so much they go around calling it a ‘ _thing’_.”

 

“Oh my god,” Jihoon cries into his hands, “I’m already a bad parent.”

 

“ _Dude_ ,” Jaehwan mutters, “Calm your tits. I was kidding, alright? Geez, do the mood swings come this early on?”

 

“I’m not having mood swings,” Jihoon snaps. Jaehwan mutters a quiet _whatever you say_ under his breath that goes unnoticed by his best friend, thank god.

 

“So, you’re going to keep it for real?”

 

Jihoon chews on his bottom lip, thinking back to a few days ago when Woojin had casually planned out their lives. “I guess.”

 

“Woojin’s alright with it?”

 

“Of course he is,” Jihoon hisses defensively.

 

“Good,” Jaehwan mumbles, turning his attention back to his assignment. “Because I had to make sure I won't be kicking anyone’s butt.”

 

* * *

 

 


	5. five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone caught Jihoon's ig live yesterday? he looks sooooo cute and exactly how i picture him in this story T_T

 

“You sure you’re up for it?”

 

Woojin glances at Jihoon through the mirror as he checks out his hair. Jihoon looks like death as he sits on the bed, a hand on his tummy as he stares at the carpeted floor. Woojin would have laughed at him if he didn't know how terrible Jihoon must be feeling.

 

“For the _last_ time,” Jihoon looks up with an annoyed expression on his face. “I _am_.”

 

Woojin regards him in silence. Jihoon’s morning sickness had come in full force since last night. He barely got any sleep and Woojin had felt awful whenever he was awoken by the sounds of Jihoon loudly retching (and sobbing kind of dramatically; it’s hard not to be awoken by _that_ ) at the toilet. Woojin wishes he could do something to make Jihoon feel better.

 

“We can always cancel,” Woojin suggests, glancing warily at Jihoon in case the older got mad again.

 

“ _No_ ,” Jihoon whines. “I wanna get out and have some fun! It’s my last break before finals. Let me live a little, Woojin.”

 

Woojin laughs as he turns around and makes his way towards Jihoon. He holds a hand out. “You ready?”

 

Jihoon takes his hand gleefully. “I’m not allowed to drink, am I?” he wonders as they leave their apartment.

 

“Nope.” Woojin shakes his head.

 

Jihoon grumbles. “Where’s the fun in that?”

 

“Babe, you can’t even handle more than a can of beer without getting completely wasted. Trust me, you’re not missing out on anything.”

 

“Then can I at least have my one can?” Jihoon wonders hopefully. He bats his eyelashes, tightening his hold onto Woojin’s hand and pressing himself closer into Woojin’s side.

 

“Come on, Jihoon, take this seriously, alright?”

 

“I _am_ taking it seriously,” Jihoon retorts as he lets go of his boyfriend’s hand and makes a show of slamming the car door open. “You’re not the one who has to follow a whole set of ridiculous rules, are you? If you’re the one who has to drink only water and stay away from sushi and have the toilet as your best friend for a whole of nine months then you would go crazy, too. It’s only been a month but I’m already so sick of this! I’m _sorry_ if I just want to live a little.”

 

Woojin gets into the driver’s seat and looks over at Jihoon with a sigh. “I know it’s been hard on you.”

 

“You have _no_ idea.” Jihoon crosses his arms, staring ahead with a frown.

 

“I know,” Woojin says consolingly, “That’s why I thought it’d be good to take you out.”

 

Jihoon peeks at Woojin and notices the slight disappointment in the latter’s expression, the way his gaze falls. Jihoon feels awful.

 

“I’m sorry,” he says earnestly, reaching over to squeeze Woojin’s hand. Woojin gives in and lets his lips curl into a small smile. He leans in and meets Jihoon in the middle for a soft kiss. When they pull away, Woojin surprises Jihoon with a gentle pat to his tummy, mumbling a tiny _our baby_ , before he turns to start the engine.

 

“Do you think we’ll have a girl or a boy?” Jihoon wonders conversationally as they drive off.

 

Woojin hums in thought. “Honestly, I don’t really mind. I’ll be glad either way.”

 

“Woojinie…”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Jihoon hesitates. He clutches at his tummy with both hands, staring down at it. He thought back to the first time Woojin found out; the uncertainty in his eyes. The fear Jihoon had felt. Jihoon bites down on his lip. “You want this, right?”

 

Woojin glances at Jihoon with an indecipherable expression. “Of course, I do.”

 

“I just wanted to make sure,” Jihoon mutters casually despite the insecurity in his eyes.

 

“Stop doing that, okay?” Woojin says softly. “I’m happy we’re doing this.”

 

“Okay.” Jihoon gives a small smile. “I am, too.”

 

“Good.” Woojin grins.

 

The restaurant Woojin’s colleagues had picked is one Jihoon’s never been to and he quietly sulks at the fact that there’s a snazzy little bar that he can’t order drinks from. An usher greets them at the front with a polite smile and takes their coats. The place is huge and Jihoon marvels at the marbled tiles and the modern renaissance interior.

 

“We’re not the ones paying for this meal, are we?” Jihoon asks nervously.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Woojin laughs, grabbing his hand. “Seongwoo lost a major bet so the bill’s on him.”

 

They’re brought through the main hall, up the stairs and down a hallway, and Jihoon wonders how big the place actually was. At some point Jihoon catches a huge whiff of something fishy and gets an overwhelming urge to throw up. He silently wills it away, gripping tightly onto Woojin’s hand. It goes away, thankfully, and Jihoon’s glad Woojin doesn’t notice as they meander through the endless hallways.

 

Finally, they turn a corner and the usher lets them know that their friends were inside before she turns to leave, heels clinking against the pristine floors. Woojin exchanges a look with Jihoon when they hear hushed voices on the other side of the door.

 

“It’s them, I’m pretty sure.”

 

“You were _‘pretty sure’_ the last two times.”

 

“Shut _up_ , Jinyoung, you’re ruining the surpr—CONGRATULATIONS!” Daehwi’s scream makes Jihoon cringe and he cowers behind Woojin as they’re bathed in a rain of coloured confetti.

 

Seongwoo’s standing in the corner, hands clasped in front of himself with an awkward smile on his face, Daniel’s making jazz hands beside him and Jinyoung’s clapping with an unenthused expression.

 

“Um, wow,” Woojin says, catching sight of the banner strung haphazardly behind them. The banner reads ‘ _it’s a boy!_ ’. “Thanks…”

 

“I’m sorry, Jihoon,” Jinyoung says earnestly. “I did tell Daehwi this was way over the top.”

 

Daehwi glares at him and crosses his arms, offended. “I like doing things on a grand scale. And besides,” he beams at Jihoon, “I like Jihoon. I want him to know that he’s a part of our squad.”

 

“Also,” Jinyoung glances at the banner behind them. “ _That_ is all Daniel.”

 

“I couldn’t find one that said congrats on the baby or some shit like that,” Daniel pouts sadly. “And that one was on sale.”

 

“No, it’s fine,” Jihoon reassures him with a wide smile. “I really appreciate it. Thanks for the surprise, everyone.”

 

“What’s going on?” Jihoon turns around to see a tall man with a baby face towering over him, holding a tray full of beer. Baby face looks at the banner, brows furrowed in confusion, and Jihoon thinks, _same_.

 

“Guanlin, you’re finally back with the drinks!” Daehwi cries. “I was starting to think that you went to fucking brew them yourself.”

 

Guanlin saunters over to the table with the longest pair of legs Jihoon’s ever seen and sets the tray down. “You’re pregnant?” he repeats, staring at Seongwoo.

 

Daniel blinks at Seongwoo. “You are?”

 

“What? _No_!” Seongwoo cries, waving his hands frantically. “Not me.”

 

“Then who is?” Guanlin glances around the room, brows furrowing deeper.

 

Jihoon steps forward sheepishly, raising a hand. “Um, I am.”

 

Guanlin stares at him. “Who are you?”

 

“Oh yeah, Guanlin, you haven’t met Jihoon, have you?” Woojin wraps an arm around Jihoon’s waist. “Park Jihoon, my boyfriend.”

 

Guanlin stares at Jihoon again. “What the fuck? I thought Woojin was dating Jinyoung?”

 

Somewhere in the corner, Daehwi chokes on his beer. “ _What_!?”

 

Everyone looks at Guanlin as if he’s nuts. “I saw Jinyoung all over Woojin at Daniel’s and Seongwoo’s housewarming party?” Guanlin explains himself calmly.

 

“That’s because that idiot was so fucking drunk, he mistook Woojin for _me_ ,” Daehwi pipes in furiously. Beside him, Jinyoung blushes sheepishly.

 

“ _What_?” Guanlin cries. “So, _you’re_ dating Jinyoung?”

 

Daehwi nods, stuffing a cracker into his mouth.

 

“Weren’t you there last week when Jinyoung and Daehwi were sucking each other’s faces during lunch?” Woojin asks as he leads Jihoon towards the empty seats.

 

Guanlin blinks stupidly. It’s obvious by the look on his face that he has no idea what Woojin’s talking about. “Nobody ever tells me anything!!!”

 

* * *

 

Jihoon’s glad that he came.

 

Woojin’s friends are funny and absolutely welcoming, making Jihoon feel like he’d known them for a long time. Daehwi was right; he _did_ feel like he was a part of the squad. They exchanged stories about work and family, love, but mostly they talked about the baby.

 

Daniel and Seongwoo offer their babysitting services (“ _But not on Sundays. The mother-in-law from hell comes to visit on Sundays_ ,” Daniel had said with a nervous smile), Guanlin promises to bring his two-year-old nephew some time (“ _For practice._ ”), Jinyoung offers to do a mural for the nursery room (for when they move into a bigger apartment) and Daehwi recommends a store to get inexpensive newborn essentials, vowing to accompany Jihoon on his day off.

 

Jihoon feels overwhelmed with an immense amount of gratitude. He catches the look on Woojin’s face and he knows that the younger does, too.

 

“You feeling alright?”

 

Woojin flickers his gaze between Jihoon’s lips and eyes. “You’ve been swallowing a lot. Do you need some water?” He reaches over the table for the jug and goes to refill Jihoon’s empty glass without waiting for a reply.

 

“I’m fine, I just—” Jihoon clasps a hand over his mouth at the sudden urge to throw up, his eyes watering. He catches the concern in Woojin’s eyes for a brief moment before he has to close his eyes from a random dizzy spell. Jihoon hears the noisy chatter around him quieten and feels a hand rubbing his back soothingly.

 

When he opens his eyes again a few moments later, everyone’s staring at him with matching concerned expressions.

 

“Is he dying?” Daniel’s the first the break the silence.

 

Jihoon chuckles humourlessly. “It _feels_ like I'm dying.”

 

“I’ve heard that some people have got it worse than others,” Daehwi pipes in sympathetically, earning a couple of verbal agreements.

 

“I’m not surprised that with my luck, I’m one of those people,” Jihoon grumbles.

 

“We should head home,” Woojin tells Jihoon, making a move to stand. “It’s getting late anyway.”

 

Jihoon steadies himself with a hold onto Woojin’s elbow. He’s still a little dizzy but at least the nausea’s gone. They say their goodbyes, and Jihoon thanks them again for the lovely evening and the surprise.

 

“What’s with the frown?” Woojin asks as they make their way towards the car. Jihoon types a quick reply on his phone and pockets it.

 

“Please don’t get mad, babe.”

 

Woojin stops in his tracks and sighs loudly with his hands on his hips, turning to face the older. He knows what Jihoon’s going to say. Jihoon only uses that stupid, sad tone whenever he talks about this _one_ thing.

 

“When?”

 

Jihoon chews on his lips. “…tomorrow?”

 

Woojin’s lips set into a thin line. “I couldn’t say no! She’s been pestering me for an answer all week and –”

 

“You’ve known about it for a whole _week_?”

 

Jihoon cowers under Woojin’s gaze. “I was going to tell you…” he mumbles.

 

“ _When_?” Woojin cries. “When she turns up at our front door at 8 in the morning yelling at the neighbours about how useless her son’s boyfriend is?”

 

“Don’t exaggerate,” Jihoon snaps. “My mother's never called you useless.”

 

Woojin’s eyes narrow and his jaw locks. “She said I wasn’t good enough for you.”

 

“Why do you even care what she says? You know it’s not true anyway,” Jihoon rolls his eyes as they start moving again towards the car.

 

“ _Because_ ,” Woojin stresses, “We’re gonna need her blessing for when we get married some day.”

 

Jihoon gapes at Woojin. “We’re gonna get married?”

 

“We’re going to have a baby together,” Woojin says nonplussed, as if he thinks Jihoon's just asked the silliest question he's ever heard. “Sorry to break it to you, but you’re kinda stuck with me for life.”

 

“...yeah, okay.”

 

“Okay?” Woojin repeats.

 

Jihoon shrugs, nonchalant. “I _guess_ I’ll marry you some day. Idiot.”

 

The argument is long forgotten and they drive home in comfortable silence. Jihoon’s completely worn out by the time they get home and he takes a quick shower before slowly crawling into bed with what little energy he has left. Woojin’s there in an instant, pulling the covers open so Jihoon can wriggle his way under them.

 

“Thank youuuu,” Jihoon mumbles lazily, a sleepy smile on his face. Woojin tucks him in nicely before kneeling by the side of the bed so that they were face-to-face. He leans in, cupping Jihoon’s face with rough hands and kisses Jihoon so tenderly that it makes the older shiver.

 

“I love you,” Woojin murmurs against his lips. He leaves a few more kisses on his lips, and a couple more in the corner, as if he can’t get enough of kissing Jihoon.

 

Jihoon giggles, cradling Woojin’s face in his hands. “Then will you stop farting in bed?”

 

Woojin sighs loudly, pulling away as Jihoon breaks out into laughter. “You should be glad that, at the very least, I try my very best not to rip one while we’re having sex.”

 

“I’m sorry, Woojinie,” Jihoon says in between laughter. “But for what it’s worth I think your farts are really cute.”

 

Woojin regards Jihoon with a tilt of his head, lips curled into a small smile. “Park Jihoon, you _romanticist_ , you know just how to win a man’s heart, don’t you?”

 

 


	6. six

 

“I can’t even visit my own son, now?”

 

Woojin scoffs as he overhears the conversation. He had offered to make the tea only because he couldn’t stand being in the same room as that woman. Jihoon had reminded him to be on his best behavior, and even though he warned the older that he couldn’t make any promises, he knew how important this was for Jihoon and the last thing he wanted to do was to make things difficult for the latter.

 

“It’s not that,” he hears Jihoon say. “You know we’re busy with school and work.”

 

“That boy still a nobody, I see.”

 

“He’s not a nobody,” Jihoon defends. “He earns enough for this apartment and to put me through school.”

 

“I can’t believe he makes you stay in this god-awful apartment…”

 

He hears Jihoon sigh and he holds his laughter, knowing just how annoyed Jihoon must be feeling. The woman can be absolutely dreadful, but she was still his mother after all.

 

“When are you going to buy a bigger apartment for my son?” Woojin barely looks as her as he enters the room with the tray of drinks. He pretends not to have heard her, because let’s be real. He could only think of one thing to say and that’s a few choice words for her.

 

“Hey!” She shrieks at him. “Ungrateful brat. Did you not hear what I said?”

 

Woojin gives her a hard look when he’s done with the tea. “We’re having a baby. Did your son tell you?” he musters the sweetest smile. Beside her, Jihoon is terrified as he peeks at his mother who has turned pale.

 

“I-Is that true? Jihoon?”

 

“I was going to tell you,” Jihoon says meekly. He doesn’t know why he feels scared. They’re both adults. Their relationship was none of his mother’s concern. Starting a family was _their_ business, not anyone else’s.

 

“Oh, dear god.” Mrs. Park falls back into the sofa, fanning herself. _So dramatic_ , Woojin thinks. But that’s probably where Jihoon gets it from.

 

“Ma…” Jihoon says.

 

“You aren’t possibly thinking of keeping _it_ , are you?” Mrs. Park snaps, pointing an incriminating finger at his abdomen. Jihoon stares at his mother in disbelief. Woojin’s pretty mad, but he knows this is something Jihoon has to handle on his own.

 

“You deal with that,” Woojin says levelly. He wasn’t going to give that woman the satisfaction of seeing just how rattled he was with what she’d said about their baby.

 

“I’m an _adult_ ,” Jihoon insists angrily. _“Barely,”_ Mrs. Park interrupts him.

 

“Look, I know what I want, alright? This is _my_ baby, and Woojin’s the father. End of discussion!”

 

Mrs. Park stands up in a huff, grabbing her handbag as she glares at Jihoon. “If you think I’m going to let that boy ruin your life like this then you should think again. Your father’s going to hear of this, Park Jihoon!”

 

Jihoon watches as she storms out of the house. He falls back into the sofa with a heavy sigh, running a hand down his face.

 

“Well, that went well,” Woojin says, words dripping in thick sarcasm.

 

“Why’d you tell her?” Jihoon snaps angrily, sitting upright as he glares at the younger. Woojin frowns at him with his hands on his hips.

 

“So now it’s suddenly _my_ fault?” Woojin asks incredulously. “She was going to find out sooner or later. I just saved you the trouble of unnecessary anxiety over when and what to tell her!”

 

“You had no right to do that!” Jihoon screams. He looks positively mad, face flushed red.

 

“What do you mean I had no right?!” Woojin yells, anger bubbling in his chest. He didn’t know if it was even worth arguing over, but all he knows is that Jihoon was being a completely unreasonable ass and he wasn’t going to tolerate it.

 

“That was _my_ mother. _I_ decide what to tell her. Just stay the hell out of it next time!”

 

Woojin stares at Jihoon with his jaw locked, feeling the weight of the older’s words. “I get it,” Woojin grits out. “Your family will never accept me. I’m not worth it.”

 

“ _Don’t_ twist my words,” Jihoon says venomously as he starts angrily cleaning up the mess of mugs on the table. Anything to keep himself distracted, to stop him from acting on the irrational anger he feels towards the younger.

 

Woojin glares at Jihoon, watching in disbelief as the older refuses to look at him. Seconds later he’s angrily storming towards the kitchen, snatching his keys off the counter and making his way towards the front door.

 

“You’re being unreasonable!” Jihoon screams from where he’s kneeling on the floor at the coffee table.

 

“My feelings are unreasonable?” Woojin snaps, hurt creeping up in him. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but you’re literally the only family I have left. And if you think I’m being unreasonable for wanting your support despite being hated by everyone you love then maybe you should stop being so fucking selfish.”

 

Jihoon startles when Woojin slams the door on his way out. Jihoon stares hard at one of the stupid mugs, wondering what the hell just happened. Honestly, bickering was a normal affair between them but Woojin had never stormed out in the middle of an argument. Jihoon can’t get the image of Woojin’s wounded look out of his mind and it hits him all at once how awful he’d been to the younger. Woojin was right -- Jihoon's all the family he has.

 

Guilt washing over him, Jihoon abruptly jumps to his feet, taking fast steps towards the door, hoping to run after his boyfriend. He's momentarily hit by a sharp stabbing pain in his stomach, doubling over when it starts to ache.

 

“I’ll call him,” he mutters to himself, slowly shuffling towards his phone on the kitchen counter as the feeling ebbs away. Relief washes over him when he spots Woojin’s car keys. Woojin may be mad but he’s not an idiot. He never drives when he’s mad. He always walks it off.

 

And that idiot hadn’t even taken a jacket with him. Jihoon sighs, as he slips into a seat.

 

**You**

I’m so sorry Woojinie. Come home soon.

9.13am

 

* * *

 

 

Woojin finds himself hunched over his desk in his slacks and hoodie. In the heat of the moment, he'd stormed out of the apartment without anything, including his wallet and phone. But _of course_ he had his access card tied up with the bunch of his apartment keys.

 

So that's where he was -- throwing himself into work to cool down. It's been almost three hours and the anger that was there when he'd left home had long gone but he still feels a sad ache in his chest whenever he recalls Jihoon's words. Jihoon is a sweetheart but he did have a tendency to unintentionally hurt people with his words. Usually Woojin would take them with a pinch of salt but Jihoon's words had hit a little close to home. Was it too much to ask to be accepted by the very people who raised the love of his life?

 

"What in the world are you doing here?"

 

Woojin looks up to see Bae Jinyoung staring down at him. "What do you think I'm doing?" Woojin rolls his eyes as he goes back to typing at his computer.

 

"I _know_ what you're doing," Jinyoung bites back. "I meant, what are you doing here on a _weekend_?"

 

Woojin stares at the younger in a deadpan. "I'm always here on a weekend."

 

Jinyoung shakes his head as he goes to desk behind. "No you're not. Well, not since Jihoon got pregnant anyway. What's up? Trouble in paradise?"

 

Woojin scowls. "I just have a lot of work to do."

 

"Really?" Jinyoung regards him with narrowed eyes, not really buying the excuse. "Is that why you look like a sad little puppy?"

 

"Is it your hobby to get on my nerves every single time?" Woojin shoots back as he leans back into his seat.

 

"Isn't that what office mates are for?" Jinyoung grins at him sweetly.

 

"Honestly if we weren't desk neighbours, we'll definitely _not_ be buddies," Woojin says before adding under his breath, "What does Daehwi see in you?"

 

"I could say the same about Jihoon," Jinyoung sticks his tongue out and kicks the older's desk. "Honestly he's a solid 10, and you're kind of a low 7 at best."

 

Woojin's scowl fades into a sad pout at the mention of his boyfriend.

 

"Oh," Jinyoung grins at the sight. "Is that the root of your problems?"

 

"He's _not_ \-- Jihoon's not a problem." Woojin says fiercely. He lets out a loud sigh. "Can't say the same about his parents, though."

 

"See, we're getting somewhere now," Jinyoung rubs his hands together gleefully, leaning in as if it's the juciest gossip he's ever heard. "Come on, tell Psychiatrist Bae what's lover boy's parents got to do with your sulking. Did they bruise your ego, maybe? Oppose your relationship with their son?"

 

"I don't have a bruised ego," Woojin shoots him a look. "But, well, that's pretty much it, I guess. They don't think I'm good enough for him."

 

Jinyoung stares at him with an incredulous look on his face. "Is this like the 1940s or something? You need to kiss his parent's feet and beg for their blessings to date their son?"

 

"What would you know?" Woojin grits. "Daewhi's parents like you better than they like their own son."

 

"That," Jinyoung laughs. "Is very true."

 

"But, anyway, bro to bro?" Jinyoung says seriously. "You're amazing, Wooj. You gave up your dream just so Jihoon could chase after his. I've seen the way Jihoon looks at you. He fucking loves you. What his parents think doesn't change that. It's all that matters."

 

"Wow," Woojin breathes. "Never thought I needed to hear that from Bae Jinyoung."

 

"Daehwi's tendency to play love guru has, unfortunately, rubbed off on me," Jinyoung fakes a sigh. Jinyoung kicks his chair and regards him with raised eyebrows. "So? You gonna go home and have make up sex or what?"

 

"Seriously," Woojin groans. "I'm starting to think you have an obsession with my sex life."

 

"Well, you and Jihoon must have been having really good sex for him to end up with a baby--"

 

Jinyoung barely avoids the stapler that comes flying at him.

 

* * *

 

 

The sun has almost set by the time Woojin gets back. He toes off his shoes and takes a peek around the dark apartment, wondering if his boyfriend was taking a nap.

 

"Jihoon?" he calls as he wanders into the kitchen. He picks up the phone he'd left behind in his haste to leave and makes his way into the bedroom. The bed is empty when he walks in. His phone lights up with several missed calls and unread messages when he unlocks it. A deep frown on his face, Woojin's fingers hover over the latest unread message from his boyfriend's older brother.

 

**Sungwoon hyung**

Jihoon's at the hospital. He's waiting to get checked but it doesn't look too good. Call me when you get this.

4.13pm

 

Woojin's stomach drops at the message as he scrambles to call Sungwoon. He's halfway out the door after having snatched his car keys off the counter when the call connects.

 

 _"Where were you?"_ Sungwoon sounds exhausted on the other end, though Woojin can't detect any anger.

 

"Is he okay?" Woojin asks with bated breath. "What _happened_? He was fine this morning. Why does shit always happen when I'm not around!"

 

 _"Woojin, calm down. He's fine,"_ Sungwoon says firmly. There's a pause, as if the older man was thinking of what to say. _"You should come."_ He finally says in a quiet voice.

 

"Are you sure he's okay?" Woojin asks again, voice shaky with uncertainty.

 

 _"I'll text you the address. Drive safely."_ Sungwoon says instead before ending the call. Woojin shivers in trepidation but takes several deep breaths to calm himself. Sungwoon says he's fine. He's going to hold on to that thought. Jihoon was fine, that's what matters. The baby... he didn't want to think about it. All he knows is that he has to see Jihoon.

 

It takes him almost half an hour to get there, like it usually does, but it felt like the longest half hour of his life as he tried to focus on the thought of seeing Jihoon instead of what might have happened.

 

Sungwoon's on the phone by the chairs when he arrives. He looks exhausted, hair tousled and dark bags under his eyes as he speaks into the phone. Woojin doesn't want to think about why it would be the case. He paces the room, biting at his nails as he waits.

 

"Sorry, that was work," Sungwoon says as he pockets his phone. Woojin looks at him expectantly, worrying his lip.

 

"I-I'm sorry, hyung. We got into an argument and..."

 

"I know," Sungwoon says with a small smile. "Jihoon told me what happened."

 

"I left my _stupid_ phone."

 

"Figures," Sungwoon lets out a short chuckle, though there's nothing but anxiety in his eyes as he wrings his hands together.

 

"Please just tell me everything's okay," Woojin swallows the growing lump in his throat, heart sinking when he sees the mournful look in the older's eyes. "Jihoon's okay, isn't he? The baby's... alright?"

 

"Woojin I'm sorry," Sungwoon eyes flicker between his hands and the younger's eyes. "The doctor says it's not very common but it happens."

 

"What?" Woojin repeats dumbly, feeling the strength leave his body.

 

"Jihoon's given the clear to go home but he's coming with me tonight, alright?"

 

"Are you saying... the baby— it's _gone_?" Woojin clasps a hand over his mouth. He feels a weird mix of relief at knowing Jihoon's alright and disbelief at the fact that they didn't have a baby anymore.

 

Sungwoon nods mutely, shoving his hands into his pockets.

 

"Are you sure he's alright?" Woojin's hands shake involuntarily. "Can't I see him?" he asks in a small voice.

 

"He doesn't feel up to it," Sungwoon says softly. "He's not doing too well."

 

"Just give it some time, alright? It's been a long day." Sungwoon pulls him into an unexpected embrace. Woojin doesn't fight it, but he does feel a few tears slip from his eyes. "Go home and get some rest. Our parents are in the lobby waiting to bring him home. I'll text you, okay?"

 

"Mr. Park is good to go." Woojin pulls away from Sungwoon to see Jihoon being wheeled towards them in a wheelchair.

 

"Jihoon..." Woojin calls but Sungwoon holds him by the shoulders to stop him. Woojin complies when he sees that Jihoon isn't looking at him, head hung low, cheeks wet with tears.

 

Woojin stands frozen where he was, feeling absolutely helpless when Jihoon refuses to meet his gaze. He watches with an inexplicable heartache as Sungwoon wheels Jihoon away, exchanging a few words before the nurse disappears with him.

 

"Jihoon says he's really sorry about the baby," Sungwoon says calmly when he returns.

 

"It's not his fault," Woojin says thickly, reaching up to wipe at his eyes.

 

"I told him so," Sungwoon replies with a small smile. "I'll be going now."

 

It hurts that he couldn't see Jihoon, couldn't hold him and tell him it was alright, when it's all he wants to do.

 

The apartment is awfully quiet when he gets home. He takes a shower and crawls into bed. He lies wide awake, sleep eluding him. He stares at his phone, contemplating on sending Jihoon a text when it rings in his hands.

 

_"I wanted to go home with you."_

 

"Why didn't you?" Woojin asks despite the lump in his throat. He slips under the covers and lies on his side.

_"My parents_ ," Jihoon laughs, hollow. " _I couldn't deal with having to argue with them._ "

 

"Point made," Woojin smiles despite the tears in his eyes.

 

 _"I feel like shit,_ " Jihoon sighs.

 

"I know." Woojin whispers, holding the phone tightly with both hands.

 

 _"I feel like fucking shit..."_ Jihoon's voice breaks.

 

"I know," Woojin repeats, voice thick with emotion.

 

 _"We didn't even want it at first and now it's gone,"_ Jihoon says shakily. Woojin nods, pressing fingers to his lips.

 

There's nothing but silence for a long moment before he hears the quiet sobs.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did tag this as angst...  
> I don't really want to get into the technical aspect of it so, yeah.  
> Spoiler alert: a baby is still part of the plot
> 
> Also, this chapter is a little gross but i really wanted to update.  
> I had to take a short break because of uni and when i got back into writing i felt like i couldnt emulate the kind of chemistry between the characters in my dialogue :-( i have exams soon so i wont update again till end of june!


End file.
